If Brawls Subspace Emissary had dialogue
by Vic0911
Summary: This fanfiction is basically what the title says. I liked Subspace, but I wanted some dialogue in it, since some scenes didn t make sense to me. I recommend playing Subspace or watching a Walkthrough to understand everything. But the game is 10 Years old, so I think you would know everything already.
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone. This is going to be kind of an explanation of how I´ll write this fan-fiction. Because the Subspace Emissary of SSBB has no main character, I´ll change the writing-style from "Mario and Luigi's first Fight with Bowser" to one that´ll look like this:

* * *

 **actions between cut-scenes (written as a phrase)**

 _Actions during cut-scenes that aren´t dialogue. (Written as a sentence)_

Character: "Character´s dialogue."

* * *

Also, I want to say, that I wrote this introduction **after** the first chapter. So there will be more explanation for other stuff at the beginning of it.


	2. The first fight and the aftermath

Hello, everyone. I´m sorry that I was again not very active. I was just bored with only writing Mario and Luigi's first Fight with Bowser and now that school started where I live, I don´t even have much time to do stuff like this. And if I do, I play Smash. And because of this I decided to start another fanfic. Don´t worry, I´m not abandoning the other one, but this one is easier to make, since I´m just gonna add dialogue to Brawl´s cutscenes of the subspace emissary. Because of hype for Ultimate. I hope there will be a new story mode in it. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **first cut-scene**

 _Camera shows a stadium hovering over a field._

Announcer: "Welcome, everyone, to the third Super Smash Brothers Tournament!"

 _Camera shows Peach and Zelda._

Announcer: "Today we start with the first fight! On the one side we have the red plumber! Mr. Nintendo! Or better said, Mario!"

 _The trophy of Mario gets thrown onto the battlefield and comes to life._

Mario: "Let´s-a go!"

Announcer: "And on the other side we have the pink puffball! Savior of Dreamland! Kirby!"

random spectator: "Get to the point! We to see the fight already!"

 _The trophy of Kirby gets thrown onto the battlefield as well and comes to live while in the air._

Kirby: "Poyo!"

Announcer: "Without further ado, let the battle begin!"

the same spectator: "Finally."

 **the fight happens, let´s say Mario won**

 _The trophy of Kirby falls to the floor._

Announcer: "The winner is… Mario!"

 _Mario taps on Kirby´s stance, reviving him in the process._

Kirby: "Poyo?"

 **we cut to Palutena´s temple**

 _Pit was watching the match of Mario and Kirby._

Pit: "Mario, go! Yeah! Woohoo!"

 **back to the battlefield**

 _Mario and Kirby shake hands or whatever Kirby has._

Mario: "Nice match, Kirby! Don´t worry, there´s always a next time."

Kirby: "Poyo!"

 _Suddenly, big, brown clouds appear, and with them Meta-Knight´s ship._

Announcer: "AAH! Everyone, the match is over! Run for your lives!"

Mario: "What is that?"

Kirby: "Poyo?"

 _Some purple stuff comes out of the ship, once it reaches the floor, it transforms into some weird creatures._

Peach: "What are those things?"

Zelda: "I don´t know, but we have to help Mario and Kirby fight!"

 _Zelda and Peach join the fight via Farore´s Wind and Peach´s parasol._

Mario: "Peach? Zelda? Stay back! We can´t let you get hurt!"

Peach: "No, we can´t let you have all the fun for yourself, you two!"

Mario: "If you say so..."

 **the fight is quickly fought**

 _The four fighters look into the sky, seeing a hooded individual._

Mario: "What is this? Who are you? Why are you here?"

?: "I am the Ancient Minister."

 _The Ancient Minister drops a round metal ball with an "X" on it, some robots coming with it and sticking their arms in some holes, opening the object._

 _It has a timer in it._

the Ancient Minister: "Farewell."

 _The Ancient Minister flies back to the ship._

Mario: "No, wait! Come back here! Is this a bomb? Why are you dropping it here?"

 _No answer, so Mario runs at the bomb._

Mario: "I can´t let it explode!"

 _Suddenly, Mario stops._

Mario: "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

 _Suddenly, a cannonball is getting shot at Mario from behind, shooting him into the sky._

Kirby: "Poyo!"

 _Suddenly, again, Petey Piranha shows up and has put Peach and Zelda into cages._

Peach: "Kirby, help us!"

Zelda: "Wow, "damsel in distress"- cliché."

 _Petey Piranha growls at Kirby, challenging him to a fight._

Kirby: "Poyo!"

 **Kirby defeats Petey and rescues for the sake of this story Peach**

 _Petey explodes and Kirby jumps together with Peach out of the smoke._

Peach: "Phew, thanks, Kirby."

Kirby: "Poyo!"

 _Wario jumps out of nowhere with some weird gun._

Peach: "Oh no, Wario! Wait, where is Zelda?"

Wario: "Zelda?"

 _Wario looks around and sees Zelda next to her broken cage._

Wario: "Oh, nice. This will be easy."

Zelda: "What? Wario? Oh, no!"

 _Wario points the gun at her._

Peach: "Zelda, no! Get out of the way!"

 _Wario doesn´t hesitate and immediately shoots an arrow out of his giant gun._

Peach: "Zelda, no!"

Kirby: "Poyo!"

 _The arrow goes straight through Zelda and transforms her into a trophy. After that, Wario jumps at her and grabs her._

Wario: "Thanks, Peach. Almost didn´t notice her. She will be the first part of my collection!"

 _Wario laughs and jumps back to where he came from._

Peach: "Wario, you won´t get away with this!"

 _Peach and Kirby try to follow him, but the bomb is about to explode. Luckily, Kirby still has a Warp Star. The Bomb explodes and Kirby saves Peach yet again._

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. I really want to do more of this, because it doesn´t take a lot of time. Goodbye, everyone!


	3. the start of Pits adventure

**back to pit**

 _Pit was still watching the fight, sees the explosion and is frightened._

Pit: "What? No! Who was that guy?"

 _Palutena appears behind Pit._

Pit: "Lady Palutena?"

Palutena: "Pit. I saw the explosion as well. I have a mission for you."

 _Pit comes to Palutena and bows in front of her._

Pit: "What is it, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena: "Pit, there´s no time to lose. Take your Sacred Bow and go outside! Mario landed somewhere near our location."

Pit: "Wow, thanks, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena: "Now, go save Mario!"

 _Pit nods and jumps out of Palutena´s temple using the Power of Flight to get Mario._

 **Pit goes through a normal level**

 _Pit, in the middle of nowhere, looks around. He sees Meta-Knights ship again._

Pit: "What? He´s here too? I have to get the Ancient Minister!"

 _The ship let´s more of this dark matter (not the one from Kirby) out._

Pit: "Oh, come on! Again? Luckily, I know how to defeat them after watching Mario and Kirby do it!"

 _Pit, while being attacked by a lot of Primids, get´s ready to fight._

 **the fight is quickly fought**

 _Pit looks around again._

Pit: "Lady Palutena!"

Palutena: "Yes?"

Pit: "You control where I fly and landed me here. Does that mean that I should be able to see Mario now?"

Palutena: "You should. He´s a trophy right now, so he could maybe be stuck in a cloud?"

 _Pit finally sees Mario´s statue._

Pit: "Found him!"

 _Pit quickly comes to Mario and gets him out of the trophy state._

Mario: "Ow, my head… What happened? Where am I?"

 _Mario remembers getting shot at and sees Pit._

Mario: "Who are you? Are you an angel? Does that mean that this shot killed me?"

Pit: "Well, I am an Angel and you got turned into a trophy, so you did kind of die. But, now you´re alive again. So, yeah."

Mario: "Alright. And what´s your name?"

Pit: "I am Pit, server of the goddess Palutena! And I am a giant fan of yours, Mario!"

Mario: "Goddess? This world is even more weird than I thought. And it´s always nice to meet fans. But, I need your help to find Kirby, princess Peach and princess Zelda! Do you know where they are?"

Pit: "Well, after you got shot, Petey Piranha appeared and put both princesses into cages. Kirby Defeated him and saved Peach, but he couldn´t save Zelda. Then, Wario appeared, kidnapped Zelda and ran away. This weird bomb you tried to destroy exploded, but luckily all the viewers and the announcer got away and Kirby took a Warp Star to save himself and Peach. So, no. I don´t know where they are."

Mario: "Petey? WARIO? THE BOMB **EXPLODED**?!"  
Pit: "...And destroyed the whole arena."

Mario: "Holy shit. Can you help me fix all of this?"

Pit: "I´d be glad to."

Palutena: "Pit, from now on, I´ll give you the challenge of fighting without my guidance."

Pit: "But Lady Palutena! I didn´t fight for almost 20 Years! Are you sure I can do that?"

Palutena: "You already are strong on your own. And with Mario´s help you can defeat the enemies."

Pit: "Alright. Thanks for believing in me, Lady Palutena!"

Mario: "Are you ready, Pit?"

Pit: "Yes. Let´s do this!"

Mario: "Let´s-a go!"

 _The two heroes jump and fly into the abyss, getting ready for the next level._

 **the next level happens**

 _The two heroes try to follow the ship, but they´re too slow._

Mario: "No! We could´ve gotten it!"

Pit: "Huh?"

 _Pit and Mario look in another direction in the sky. Out of nowhere, the Arwing appears._

Mario: "I know this ship! This is the one Fox and Falco use!"

Pit: "You mean the Starfox-Team?"

Mario: "Yes. I wonder what they´re redesign for this game is."

Pit: "What did you say?"

Mario: "Nothing!"

 **end of chapter**


	4. Kirby and Peach have a short adventure

**we cut back to Kirby and Peach**

Peach: "So, Kirby. Where do we go exactly?"

Kirby: "Poyo!"

Peach: "Umm… It´s not that great that I can´t understand you. That´s a giant blockade."

 _Now they notice that Meta-Knight´s ship follows them._

Peach: "Oh, come on! This guy again?"

Kirby: "Poyo?"

Peach: "Something tells me that he has a bigger pla-"

 _They get hit by the ship, falling from the Warp Star on the ship._

Peach: "AH!"

Kirby: "POYO!"

 **they pass a level on the Halberd**

 _The Arwing appears._

Peach: "Kirby! We know this ship very well, don´t we!"

Kirby: "Poyo!"

Peach: "Fox! Or Falco! Whoever is in that Arwing, can you hear me?"

 _The person in the Arwing doesn´t hear Peach, since they are really far away. But, the Halberd starts to attack the Arwing._

Peach: "No!"

 _The Arwing crashes, just about misses the Halberd and it´s wind pushes Kirby and Peach of the Halberd._

 **end of chapter**

* * *

I know, that one was short, but I´m making each level into a chapter, so this was bound to happen.


	5. DK and Diddy want their bananas back

**we cut to a jungle**

 _A Hammer-bro and a Goomba are on Bowser´s car, stealing Bananas. The gorilla they were stolen from uses his strong arms to fight the Goombas and Koopas._

Donkey Kong: „What are these assholes doing here? Aren´t they Mario´s enemies?"

 _He jumps out of the jungle, beating his chest and shouts. He sees the car with the Hammer-bro and the Goomba._

Donkey Kong: „There you two are! Come back here!"

 _They notice him and shoot him with Bullet-Bills. Luckily, DK´s friend Diddy Kong comes to help him and uses his peanut gun. A Bullet-Bill explodes behind them._

Donkey Kong: „Thanks, buddy."

Diddy Kong: „No problem, DK."

Donkey Kong: „Now let´s get those bananas!"

 _They jump down the road the car drove._

 **they follow the car through a level and destroy it**

 _They both beat their chests and are happy because of their victory._

Donkey Kong: „Nailed it."

 _Behind them, Bowser appears and takes big steps, which make small earthquakes (#prayforHokkaido). DK and Diddy notice him because of that._

Diddy Kong: „Huh? Who are you?"

Donkey Kong: „It´s the leader of the banana-thiefs. What do you want, Bowser? Isn´t Mario your enemy?"

 _Bowser roars._

Bowser: „This time, I´m not just after Peach and Mario, but behind even more."

 _Bowser steps closer, what makes Diddy and DK get ready for battle. Out of nowhere, Bowser pulls the same gun as Wario. Starting the shot._

Donkey Kong: „A gun?"

Diddy Kong: „But it doesn´t scare us! I have two!"

 _DK winds up a strong punch._

Donkey Kong: „I´m sorry, pal."

Diddy Kong: „What?"

 _He punches Diddy, making him „fly" away to safety. An arrow shoots out of Bowser´s gun and hitting DK and turning him into a trophy._

Diddy kong: „DK, NO!"

 _Diddy Kong holds his hand infront of his eyes, not wanting to see how his best friend gets killed and flies into the abyss. Donkey Kong falls to the ground, while Bowser starts taking DK with him._

 **end of chapter**


	6. Mario and Pit chase the Ancient Minister

**Mario and Pit are following the Ancient Minister**

the Ancient Minister: "When will these two fools leave me alone? I have better to do."

Mario: "Come back here!"

 _Mario jumps in the air, almost reaching the bomb, but misses it._

Mario: "No! Stop right there!"

 _Pit jumps with Mario, but also after Mario failing he jumps of him, so he can reach the bomb._

Mario: "Ouch!"

Pit: "Sorry, Mario!"

 _Just like Mario, Pit is unable to reach the bomb, falling to the ground._

Pit: "AHH!"

 _They both land on the ground, watching the Ancient Minister._

Mario: "Pit, what do you have wings for? Can´t you fly?"

Pit: "I can, but only if Lady Palutena gives me the power of flight."

Mario: "An angel that can´t fly. Great."

 _The Ancient Minister looks at them and flies away._

 **end of chapter (sorry!)**


	7. Diddy Kong meets Fox

**Diddy Kong, trying to forget Donkey Kong, swings through the jungle**

 _Diddy Kong ends up on a lake, seeing the destroyed Arwing in a pile of rocks._

Diddy Kong: "What is that?"

 _He walks at it, but gets interrupted by the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza._

Diddy Kong: "What the- What are you?"

 _It doesn´t answer, but roars loudly. It shoots a giant charged shot at the Arwing, setting it on fire._

Diddy Kong: "Ah! What if someone was in there?"

 _Rayquaza grabs Diddy Kong while he was looking at the burning Arwing._

Diddy Kong: "No! Help me!"

 _Finally, Rayquaza starts talking._

Rayquaza: "Shut it! There is nobody who could save you!"

 _A voice comes out of the Arwing._

?: "I wouldn´t say that, you giant snake!"

 _That voice jumps out of the Arwing, revealing itself to be Fox, the leader of Starfox._

Rayquaza: "Huh? Who are you?"

 _Now, Fox doesn´t answer, but flashes to get Diddy Kong out of Rayquaza´s claw. Diddy Kong falls to the ground._

Diddy Kong: "Whoa!"

Rayquaza: "AH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSIGNIFICANT FOOL?!"

Fox: "Shut up and go back to the Game Boy Advance, Motherfucker."

 _Rayquaza charges another shot and shoots it at Fox._

Fox: "Not this time."

 _Fox gets out his reflector, reflecting the shot back at Rayquaza at hitting it._

Rayquaza: "Ouch! I´ll kill you for that last one!"

 _Rayquaza falls into the lake. After beating the legendary Pokemon, Fox looks after Diddy Kong._

Fox: "You okay, buddy?"

Diddy Kong: "Yes, thanks."

Fox: "No problem. Here, get up. Now we have to fight this thing for good."

 _Fox gives Diddy his hand, helping him up._

 **the newly formed team of Fox and Diddy defeat Rayquaza in an epic battle**

 _After winning the fight Diddy and Fox celebrate their victory._

Fox: "Awesome. Now I have to search Falco."

 _Fox walks away, but gets pulled back by Diddy._

Diddy Kong: "Wait! Didn´t you see how good of a team we were? I need you help to find my friend, Donkey Kong!"

Fox: "I don´t want to hear anything of that. Donkey Kong isn´t my problem."

 _Fox walks away again, but Diddy pulls him back again and takes Fox with him._

Diddy Kong: "No, I need your help. Please come with me and I´ll help you find Falco!"

Fox: "Fine."

 _Fox isn´t happy about this._

 _ **they go through a level and fight Bowser(?) at the end**_

Fox: "So Bowser took Donkey Kong?"

Diddy Kong: "Yes! This is what you get for attacking and stealing my friend!"

 _Diddy Kong bumps into Bowser´s trophy, what makes it fall into dark matter. Fox and Diddy Kong are surprised._

Fox & Diddy Kong: "What?"

 _The dark matter flies away._

Fox: "Diddy uses tackle. It was very effective."

Diddy Kong: "Oh shut up. I don´t need more Pokemon right now."

 _Out of some bushes, an arrow gets shot at Diddy Kong and Fox. Luckily, they jump out of the way._

Fox & Diddy Kong: "What was that?"

 _Bowser appears with his gun._

Bowser: "You really thought that I am beaten **that** easily? Don´t make me laugh!"

 _He shoot another arrow, causing an explosion. Diddy Kong beats his chest and challenges Bowser._

Diddy Kong: "Oh, you want to fight? Get over here!"

 _Fox grabs Diddy, runs away and jumps of a cliff to save him._

Fox: "Don´t start bullshit! We can´t take him down that easily!"

 _Bowser just laughs._

 **end of chapter**


	8. Lucas loses a friend and gets a new one

**we see an abandoned park, looking completely empty**

 _A boy called Lucas walks around and kicks a can, looking sad. Now, some more dark matter appears again._

Lucas: "What? No, please leave me alone!"

 _A giant statue made out of stone appears as well._

Lucas: "Oh no! Porky!"

 _Lucas runs away and is followed by the statue._

 **Lucas completes a level**

 _He still runs away, but doesn´t look in front of him. So he trips over a root._

Lucas: "Ouch!"

 _He tries to get up and run away again, but his foot is stuck._

Lucas: "No! Somebody help me!"

?: "PK THUNDER!"

 _A small thunder-ball comes out of nowhere, going straight to the face of the statue, making it fall down. The voice reveals itself to be another boy._

Lucas: "Ness? Thank god."

Ness: "No problem, Lucas. Now let´s take Pokey down!"

 _The statue gets up and growls (somehow). The statue and Ness jump into the air while Ness gets ready for the final blow._

Ness: "PK FLASH!"

 _Ness releases a green ball of power. Once it hits the statue and explodes, only pieces of it are left. But out of the dust, a spider-like machine with an old man in it comes to fight the boys. Lucas is angry and attacks the machine._

Lucas: "Now I´m angry. COME AT ME, PORKY!"

Ness: "Lucas, wait! I also want some fun!"

 **the two boys defeat the old man with two names and celebrate their victory**

Lucas: "Take that! I use PK Freeze and PK Fire, your life is quick expired!"

Ness: "Don´t get to cocky. You had to run away from, or did you already forget?"

Lucas: "Let me have my moment, okay?"

Ness: "O K A Y."

Lucas: "Did you just-"

 _The boys hear laughter._

Ness and Lucas: "Huh? Who´s there?"

 _They see Wario, getting ready to shot them with his gun and laughing._

Wario: "This will be easy."

 _He shoots multiple shots at Ness, but the little boy is agile, so he dodges every shot._

Wario: "Come on! Stop moving! Maybe I should change my target."

 _Wario starts aiming at Lucas._

Lucas: "What?"

 _Wario starts shooting at Lucas._

Ness: "Lucas, no!"

 _Ness jumps at Lucas, pushing him out of the way. He gets hit by Wario´s arrow and gets turned into a trophy._

Lucas: "What? NESS! NO!"

 _Wario jumps down to Ness and laughs while getting closer and closer to him._

Lucas: "No! Leave us alone!"

 _Wario doesn´t listen at all and just comes closer._

Lucas: "I´m sorry, Ness."

 _Lucas runs away. Meanwhile, Wario grabs Ness._

Wario: "Nice. A new part for my collection."

 _He laughs while there´s thunder in the background. Lucas runs away in the rain and looks back at Ness and Wario._

Lucas: "I´m sorry, Ness. I swear that I´ll save you later."

 **Lucas walks around more and is still sad because of Ness**

 _Lucas wanders around, his thoughts being with his lost friend. Because he doesn´t look where he´s going, he bumps into the Pokemon-Trainer Red (That´s how I´ll call him)._

Lucas: "Ow. I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to-"

Red: "Be careful! These weird guys (Primids) are trying to attack us!"

Lucas: "These things attacked me before! I can take them down!"

Red: "Well, I got something to fight as well."

 _Red throws a Pokéball, which had a Squirtle in it._

Squirtle: "Squirtle, Squirtle!"

Red: "Squirtle, attack!"

Lucas: "Let´s do this!"

 **they fight all the Primids in a short time**

Red: "Well done, Squirtle. Back into your Pokéball!"

 _Red throws the Ball, making Squirtle return into it._

Lucas: "And it really fits into that thing?"

Red: "He. And yes, he does. Goodbye."

 _Lucas gets Flashbacks of Ness. He doesn´t want to lose another friend. So he follows Red._

Lucas: "Wait, please let me come with you!"

Red: "Um… Alright."

 **end of chapter**


	9. The Hero-King finds new allies

Hey, I just want to say the following. Due to the fact that Marth still spoke Japanese in Brawl (but I think he understands and speaks English as well, because he can speak it in ultimate), he´ll speak it here as well (for a while). But I don´t speak Japanese, so I´ll use Google translator. I´m sorry, but it will suck. At least I´ll put the english version after that. If anyone can help me improve that, please tell me in a review or private message.

 **we see a lonely castle that apparently was just part of a war**

 _There are barely people, so another Subspace-Bomb gets activated. It has a time limit of a minute, which is quickly over. It explodes, what makes a certain Hero-King notice it._

Marth: "それは何ですか? 私の王国に侵入したのは誰ですか?" (What is that? Who is the one that invades my kingdom?)

 _Marth sees the Ancient Minister, which carries another Subspace-Bomb to the castle. Out of the Subspace, Primids come to fight against anyone who tries to stop the Ancient Minister. Marth just laughs._

Marth: "あなたは私と戦うことができると思いますか? 私は前にこのような戦いに勝った!" (You think you can fight me? I have won fights like this before!)

 _He holds his sword, the Falchion, into the air. It has such a strong shine, it can be seen from far away._

 **Marth fights through the army of Primids, reaching the portal to Subspace**

Marth: "これは正確に何ですか? それは何をするためのものか? それはどこから来たのですか?" (What exactly is this? What does it do? Where does it come from?)

 _While Marth is looking at the portal, he gets attacked by Meta-Knight. They cancel out each others sword-swings._

Meta-Knight: "I can´t stand you assholes. First you steal my ship, and now you take forms of sword-fighters to mock me! I´ll defeat you!"

Marth: "待って、何? あなたは私が彼らの一人だと思いますか? 彼らも私の敵です!" (Wait, what? You think I am one of them? They are my enemies as well!)

Meta-Knight: "I don´t care what you say. And I don´t understand it. Fight me now with honor, so I might spare you!"

 _They exchange some more hits, but are interrupted by more Primids, which they slay away easily. But as they decay into dark matter, the dark matter forms into new primids._

Marth: "It´s to many of them. We need to fight together if we want to defeat them!"

Meta-Knight: "Fine by me. I want revenge for my ship! Wait, you speak English?"

Marth: "Yes, sadly I´m now the only one that speaks Japanese. If only Roy wasn´t cut."

Meta-Knight: "Roy?"

Marth: "Nevermind. Let´s fight them."

 **they fight more and more, but eventually start running after the Ancient Minister**

Meta-Knight: "Come back here, you thief!"

 _The Ancient Minister finally notices the two._

the Ancient Minister: "Ugh, always these people following me."

 _Both Marth and Meta-Knight try to destroy the bomb, but miss. The Ancient Minister starts to think that he is high enough to not get hit, so he stops paying attention. Luckily there´s someone able to hit the bomb. It´s Ike using his Aether recovery. The bomb is split in two halfs._

Marth: "Ike? Perfect, can you help us defeat this guy?"

Ike: "Sure, why not. If he has a bomb he´s not doing any good."

 **the 3 heroes keep on following the Ancient Minister, until they are at a cliff**

Marth: "He flies away? Is this supposed to be a cliffhanger?"

Ike: "Did you just really make that pun?"

Meta-Knight: "One more and you´re down there."

 _Meta-Knight points down the cliff._


	10. Wario is very unlucky

**the lonely ghostbuster Luigi, which is basically only known to be Mario´s brother, is on a lonely field, trying to fight Waddle Dees**

Luigi: "Stop right there, I saved my brother from a mansion full of ghosts and Boos!"

 _The Waddle Dee doesn´t care and just walks away. Luigi sighs._

Luigi: "Luckily that´s over. Wait, AH!"

 _Another Waddle Dee appears, scaring Luigi in the process. But the Waddle Dee was only a distraction, so King Dedede could kill Luigi, turning him into a trophy. After a single hit, Luigi flies into the air._

Luigi: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dedede: "Nice, this will be perfect in the plan!"

 _Luigi´s trophy falls back down again. Dedede removes some dust from it._

Dedede: "How did he get dusty already? Anyways, what should we do next?"

 _The Waddle Dees run at Dedede and Luigi, but are interrupted by Wario, searching new parts for his collection. They run and Dedede jumps away, leaving the trophy on the ground. Wario notices the trophy._

Wario: "What? Luigi? Nice, the next piece! Master Hand will give me a lot of money for these three."

 _He stops and grabs Luigi, but gets attacked by the horde of Waddle Dees._

Wario: "What? Back off! Leave me alone!"

 _Wario drops Luigi, making him fall on his car, which is taken by Dedede._

Dedede: "Perfect! Everything is going as planned."

 _Dedede flies away. And by that, the Waddle Dees follow him. Wario is now left behind._

Wario: "What? No! Give me my trophies back!"

 **end of chapter**


	11. Link and Yoshi start their adventure

**the Hero of Twilight, Link, is on his mission to get the legendary master sword**

Navi: "Link, do you see the Master Sword?"

Link: "Of course. It´s right in front of us."

 _Link walks to the Master Sword and pulls it out of it´s stance, using the Triforce of Courage. A bright light flashes._

Link: "Finally. Time for the next part of my quest."

 **Link goes through a level**

 _Yoshi sleeps on a tree trunk, while Link walks past him._

Navi: "Link, have you ever seen such a creature?"

Link: "Yes, that´s Yoshi. He´s sleeping."

Navi: "If you say so."

 _While the Yoshi wakes up, Meta-Knights ship appears and lets out some dark matter to fight Link. As it touches the ground, it turns into Primids._

Link: "What? If you want to fight, you´re on the right place!"

 _The sleepy Yoshi comes to Link._

Link: "Hello there, Yoshi. Could you help me fight those guys?"  
Yoshi: "Huh? Sure, why not."

 **the Primids are quickly done**

 _Link and Yoshi follow the ship, but lose it._

Link: "Forget it. We can´t get it anymore. I have to follow my quest."

Yoshi: "Can I come with you?"

Link: "Sure, more help can´t hurt."

 **end of chapter**


	12. two classic veterans meet

**inside Meta-Knights ship**

 _There is a box not seen by anyone._

?: "Colonel, I´m inside. What should I do next?"

Colonel: "Sneak around and take the enemies and the ship down. Do your thing, Snake."

Snake: "Got it."

 **a bounty hunter is searching for her lost Power Suit**

 _Samus kicks open a vent._

Samus: "Why do I always have to do this? Blow up another station, Samus. It sucks."

 _She runs off to the fight._

 **she completes a level**

 _Samus opens a door and gets ready to shoot if someone´s in the room._

Samus: "Keep your arms where I can see them!"

 _She walks inside as the door closes behind her._

Samus: "What?"

 _Pikachu gets an electric shock and is used as an electric source._

Samus: "What? Pikachu?"

 _The shock stops._

Pikachu: "Pika?"

Samus: "Don´t worry. I´ll get you out of there."

 _Pikachu gets shocked again._

Samus: "Oh, that´s it!"

 _Samus breaks the glass in which Pikachu is hold and doesn´t care about the alarm. But because of it robots come into the room._

Samus: "Alright, Pikachu. Are you ready?"

Pikachu: "Pika!"

 _Both get ready to fight._

 **it takes some time, but Samus and Pikachu win the fight and run through the station to find the Power Suit**

They find the surveillance room which shows what the cameras see _._

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Samus: "Yes, my Power Suit! Let´s find it and then get out!"

 **end of chapter**


	13. the two mascots meet

**Kirby and Peach are back on the ground**

Kirby: "Poyo? Poyo!"

 _Kirby runs off._

Peach: "Kirby, wait!"

 _Bowser jumps out of nowhere and takes his gun to attack Peach._

Peach: "Bowser?"

Bowser: "Oh, I know. I kidnap you. Quite the classic."

 _Bowser shoots Peach with the gun and Peach´s trophy falls to the ground. A clone of Bowser made by the dark matter comes._

Bowser: "You know what to do."

 _The clone dissolves into dark matter, the dark matter covers Peach´s trophy and becomes a clone of Peach._

 **Mario and Pit keep on chasing the minister**

 _The clone of Peach takes out another gun and gets ready to shoot._

Link: "No you don´t!"

 _Link swings his sword once and destroys the gun._

the clone: "How dare you?"

 _Yoshi finally comes to the both of them._

Yoshi: "Why didn´t you wait for me?"

Link: "I´m sorry. But she would´ve killed Mario otherwise!"

Yoshi: "Mario? Okay, I don´t care if you look like Peach, I´ll destroy you!"

 **Link and Yoshi defeat the clone**

 _Mario finally notices the fight and sees Peach´s trophy._

Mario: "What? Goddammit, Link!"

 _The trophy transforms back into dark matter._

Link: "I knew that it was just more of this stuff. Where does it come from?"

 _Mario runs and attacks Link, but Link dodges at the right time._

Link: "Mario, are you insane?"

 _Pit arrives at the scene as well._

Pit: "Link? And Yoshi?"

Yoshi: "Who are you supposed to be?"

Pit: "Well I´m-"

Link: "Mario, you understand this wrong!"

Pit: "Wow, what a douche."

Mario: "I know what I saw. Now get ready to brawl!"

 **Link and Yoshi take down Mario and Pit**

Link: "I´m sorry, Mario. But you didn´t want to listen."

 _Dedede arrives via Wario´s car. Link sees a certain trophy on it too._

Link: "Z-Zelda?"

 _Dedede turns and grabs the trophies of Mario and Pit._

Yoshi: "Wait! Give them back!"

King Dedede: "Perfect. The more, the merrier!"

 _But his friend Kirby appears to save the two._

King Dedede: "Kirby?"

Link & Yoshi: "Kirby!"

 _Kirby cuts the arm with which Dedede held them and revives them._

King Dedede: "NO! You´re ruining everything, Kirby!"

Kirby: "Poyo!"

 _Dedede turns again to ram them all. He slightly misses them and gets hit by one of Pit´s arrows._

King Dedede: "Forget it! I´m out of here!"

 **the entire team follows Dedede to a cave**

Pit: "Are you sure that he´s in there?"

Link: "We literally just followed him here. I think he is in there."

Mario: "Let´s just go already, okay? He´s gonna pay for taking Luigi, Zelda and Ness."

 **end of chapter**


	14. Red and Lucas search for Pokemon

**the king of evil, Ganondorf, stands in an unknown room and talks with Bowser**

Bowser: "What is it?"

Ganondorf: "Dedede has Ness, Luigi and Zelda. You know that we need Zelda and Peach."

Bowser: "Understood. I already got Peach and getting Zelda from this idiot isn´t hard."

Ganondorf: "I´ll send you the map. Now go."

Bowser: "Alright. Everyone, to Dedede´s castle!"

 **Lucas and Red follow Charizard to a giant mountain**

 _Charizard flies further and still hasn´t noticed the two, because he´s to high up in the sky._

Lucas: "Are you sure that this is your Charizard? Aren´t a lot of them out there, like with any other Pokemon?"

Red: "Yes. But If you are the trainer of a Pokemon,"

 _Red takes out two cards. One has Ivysaur, the other one has Charizard on it._

Red: "you bond with that Pokemon. That bond will hold until one of the two dies. I just know that it´s my old friend. And I just know that Ivysaur is in there too."

Lucas: "Wow. Well, I believe you. It´s sad to lose someone who is important to you."

Red: "Thanks. Now let´s get it!"

 **Lucas and Red go to the entry of a cave in the mountain**

Red: "Okay. Ivysaur is in there."

Lucas: "Well, then let´s get him!"

 _Someone laughs. That person jumps down._

Lucas: "Oh, it´s you again! Give me back my friend!"

Wario: "As if I would do what such a weak kid tells me. Also, I kinda lost him."

Lucas: "You did what? Now that´s enough!"

Red: "Let´s take him down! Squirtle, GO!"

 **the two defeat Wario easily**

Lucas: "How does it feel to be a trophy yourself? Not so great now, is it?"

Red: "Calm down. He can´t do anything now."

Lucas: "Alright. Let´s get Ivysaur."

 **end of chapter**


	15. the big team follows Dedede and Bowser

**Dedede takes a rest in his castle**

King Dedede: "If only Kirby wouldn´t have taken Mario and Pit. I need more trophies to take him down. If only I could tell them. But he always watches. I need to calm down a little."

 _Dedede removes some dust from Ness._

King Dedede: "How did Ness get so dusty? I´ll ask him when it´s time. Now, the ritual to make sure everything is going as planned."

 _He takes out some badges._

King Dedede: "Alright, one for Ness, one for Luigi and… Oh, great. I only have two."

 _He looks around and sees a badge on his chest._

King Dedede: "Fine. Just to be sure."

 _He takes his badge and puts it on Zelda._

King Dedede: "Ugh. I´ll tell them to make more of these."

 _Dedede´s castle collapses. A giant brick lands on his head. As the entire ceiling is destroyed, Bowser jumps down with his minions._

Bowser: "Search for Zelda! We need her!"

 _After a long time, Bowser finds Zelda under a lot of bricks._

Bowser: "It´s good that these trophies don´t break."

 **Bowser gets out of the castle as the team of the five heroes gets in**

Pit: "What? The castle is destroyed! How did that happen so quickly?"

Mario: "I think I know who that is…"

 **the team follows Bowser to a pit (nice joke there)**

 _Mario jumps to Bowser so he can dunk him. But Bowser notices it and uses Zelda as a shield._

Mario: "NO!"

 _Mario misses on purpose._

Mario: "You stupid little..."

Bowser: "What? You think you can take me down right now? I have a lot of backup, plumber!"

Pit: "He also has some!"

 _Pit shoots an arrow straight to Bowser. He dodges last second, but comes closer to the cliff and falls down._

Link: "No, ZELDA!"

 _Bowser comes back up with his clown car._

Bowser: "You thought I was that easy to defeat? I have been kidnapping princesses for DECADES!"

Mario: "Can confirm."

 _Bowser flies off to Meta-Knights ship. As Kirby comes to the scene, he sees Dedede´s badge, which has fallen off Zelda._

Kirby: "Poyo?"

 **end of chapter**


	16. Red and Lucas find the Pokemon

**the Ancient Minister is with two robots making a new Subspace Bomb explode**

the Ancient Minister: "Make it quick."

 _The bomb has a timer of 3 minutes._

the Ancient Minister: "Great. I hate this."

 _The Ancient Minister leaves. The bomb explodes shortly after._

 **back to Ganondorf**

 _Master Hand appears on his screen._

Master Hand: "Ganondorf!"

 _Ganondorf bows down._

Master Hand: "How is the plan going?"

Ganondorf: "Everything is going perfect."

Ganondorf (in thought): "But not after **your** plan."

Master Hand: "Perfect."

 **Red and Lucas found the trophy of Ivysaur**

 _Red throws his Pokéball and catches him._

Red: "Good to have you back, partner."

Lucas: "That was easy. If I´m correct, Charizard is on the top of the mountain."

 **Red and Lucas go through a level and defeat Charizard**

 _Red catches Charizard as easily as Ivysaur._

Red: "Nicely fought, my friend. Thanks, Lucas."

Lucas: "No problem. It was a lot of fun. Where do we go next?"

Red: "There is more to explore in here. Let´s look around."

 **the two go around and are in a giant hall**

Red: "What is this place?"

Lucas: "ECHO!"

Red: "Hey, I can do that better! ECHO!"

 **end of chapter**


	17. Galleom s adventure

**Marth, Meta Knight and Ike are on a wasteland**

 _An unknown machine flies across the ground._

Marth: "Have you ever seen such a thing?"

Ike: "No. Let´s smash it into pieces!"

 _Ike jumps down._

Marth: "Wait a second! Oh, man."

Meta Knight: "I´ve never seen this. But I´m sure that it is made by the guy that stole my ship."

 _Meta Knight follows Ike._

Marth: "Am I the only one that thinks first?"

 _Marth follows the two now._

Ike: "Arrived now as well?"

 **they go through a level and follow the machine**

Meta Knight: "Now. How do we destroy it?"

 _The machine transforms into a giant robot._

Ike: "Oh. Looks like I didn´t thin this through."

Marth: "You see that now? Let´s take it down!"

 **they barely defeat Galleom**

 _As the robot is defeated, he jumps away and lands near to Wario. But he falls through the floor. The three swordsmen see that from a far._

Ike: "That should take it down!"

Marth: "Next time you get plan first."

Ike: "Yes, yes. That was stupid."

 **Galleom falls into the hall in which Red and Lucas are**

 _The hall quakes._

Lucas: "What? What is this?"

Red: "I can only say if it is a Pokémon."

 _Galleom lands near the two._

Red: "No. DEFINITELY not a Pokémon."

Lucas: "Should we run?"

Red: "Don´t be ridiculous. We can take him down, now that I have all my Pokémon!"

Lucas: "Alright. PK FIRE!"

 **Galleom is taken down again**

 _Galleom starts to explode like a Subspace Bomb. The timer is 15 seconds long._

Lucas: "Uh… Did we win?"

Red: "I… don´t know."

 _Galleom takes them and flies back to the surface. Red becomes unconscious._

Lucas: "Oh no. Red? RED? This is bad. What should I do?"

 _As Galleom is about to explode, Lucas gets an idea._

Lucas: "PK THUNDER!"

 _Lucas aims for the arm and breaks it, making it release him and Red. Shortly after that, Galleom explodes._

Lucas: "Don´t worry, I got this."

 _He holds onto Red._

Lucas: "Someone help us, please."

 _They get rescued by Meta Knight._

Meta Knight: "Just in time."

Lucas: "What? Thanks! Who are you?"

Meta Knight: "The name is Meta Knight. Did you two destroy this robot?"

Lucas: "Yes?"

Meta Knight: "Good job."

 _The explosion consumes Wario, which was still a trophy. Meta Knight brings Lucas and Red to Marth and Ike._

Marth: "Hey, are you two alright?"

Lucas: "Yes, thanks. My name is Lucas and his name is Red."

 _Red wakes up._

Red: "What happened?"

Lucas: "I destroyed the arm of this robot, then we fell down and were saved and brought here by Meta Knight."

Marth: "彼らは良い友達だと思われる." (They seem to be good friends.)

Ike: "My name is Ike, and his name is Marth."

 **end of chapter**


	18. the team tries it again

**the Ancient Minister watches the explosion from a distance**

the Ancient Minister: "What? Even that thing. Oh my god."

 _He has a flashback of multiple Subspace Bombs._

the Ancient Minister: "This has to end."

?: "I AGREE!"

 _The Ancient Minister almost gets hit by a light arrow._

Pit: "Oh, come on!"

 _Pit´s team members follow him._

the Ancient Minister: "You again. Don´t you see that you´ll never get me?"

Mario: "There´s always a next time."

 _The Ancient Minister flies off. After that, the Team follows._

 **they follow him**

 _The Ancient Minister shoots at Link and Mario, but they dodge every laser._

Link: "You have to try a little harder than **that**!"

 _A lot of robots appear and try to fight, but one is stuck on the bomb of the Minister._

the Ancient Minister: "You stupid little..."

 _He drops the Subspace Bomb, what makes the robots activate it._

the Ancient Minister: "For fuck´s sake."

 _As he flies off again, Mario and Pit want to stop the bomb, but the robots stop them. Before the bomb explodes, they can get away. Mario rides Yoshi and Kirby takes Pit and Link on his Warp Star._

Mario: "Thanks, man."

Yoshi: "No problem. I´m used to carrying you."

Pit: "And thank you, Kirby. I wish I could fly myself."

Link: "You don´t see an angel that can´t fly everyday."

Kirby: "Poyo!"

 **end of chapter**


	19. Diddy and Fox meet Falco

**as they walk down a path, Diddy Kong tells Fox what happened to DK**

Diddy Kong: "And then, he punched me as far away from there as he could. Shortly after that, Rayquaza attacked us."

Fox: "Wow. Okay, now that´s a sad story. I can see why you were so angry at Bowser as he attacked us."

 _As Fox said that, an arrow hits Diddy and turns him into a trophy. Fox looks where the arrow came from. It was from Bowser._

Fox: "Speaking of the devil."

Bowser: "Hey, that´s not a nice thing to say. You´ll have to pay for that!"

 _Bowser shoots again, but misses this time. While dodging, Fox slides far away from Diddy´s trophy._

Bowser: "Alright, get him!"

 _As he points to the trophy, some dark matter sheathes it and turns into Diddy Kong._

Fox: "What?"

Bowser: "Now, time to get you-"

 _Before Bowser could finish his sentence, an Arwing stops him._

Bowser: "What? Oh, no."

Fox: "Falco, is that you?"

Falco: "You got it."

 _As Falco jumps out of his Arwing, he kicks Bowser´s gun into the air, jumps after it and destroys it with his lasers._

Bowser: "No! You stupid bird. I´m out of here! Clone, attack them!"

 _Bowser jumps away in his Clown Car and then flies away._

Bowser: "See you next time!"

Falco: "Clone?"

 _Falco looks around and sees the second Diddy Kong._

Fox: "This thing."

 _The clone becomes giant. While that happens, Fox is finally able to revive Diddy Kong._

Diddy Kong: "What happened- OH MY GOD!"

Fox: "Yes, and Falco is here to help."

Falco: "Hello."

 **once they defeat the clone and it becomes a trophy, it turns back into dark matter**

Falco: "Alright, mission complete. See ya, Diddy."

 _Falco walks of, but gets pulled back from Diddy._

Diddy Kong: "Hold up, I need your help to find my friend Donkey Kong! Bowser took him and-"

Falco: "Not my problem."

 _He walks of again. But Diddy pulls him back again._

Diddy Kong: "I´m sorry, but Fox promised it!"

Falco: "You did WHAT?"

Fox: "Hey, I have my reasons."

 **the three follow a ship on which DK is**

 _Sadly, they are too slow. The ship flies to an island in the sky._

Diddy Kong: "No, wait!"

Falco: "It´s useless. I got a plan to get them! I send Slippy our coordinates, he should bring us the Great Fox here in a few seconds."

 _The Great Fox appears._

Fox: "There it is. Fox to Slippy, do you here me?"

Slippy: "Slippy to Fox, I hear you clearly. I´m sending you new Arwings. Be more careful next time!"

Fox: "Hey, it´s not my fault that I´ve been attacked by a giant arm that came out of a ship and then from a legendary Pokémon that can control the weather!"

Slippy: "I guess you have a point."

 **end of chapter**


	20. Samus and Pikachu defeat Ridley

**Samus and Pikachu keep on going through the facility**

 _Samus peeks inside a room and sees her Power Suit._

Samus: "Found it."

 _She walks in with Pikachu._

Pikachu: "Pika?"

Samus: "Yes, that´s the armor I fought in during the last 2 tournaments."

 _The path to the armor gets pulled away and 2 fake armors appear._

Pikachu: "Pika?!"

Samus: "Don´t worry, we can take them down."

 **after the fight, Samus looks at her armor**

Samus: "Finally."

 _As Samus puts on her Power Suit, an alarm goes off and new robots come from the door._

Samus: "Great."

 _With a single missile, she destroys the robots._

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Samus: "I guess that you´re used to see me that way. Now let´s blow up this station!"

 **they go further to end in a hall**

 _As Samus and Pikachu walk through the room, Samus gets taken away by Ridley._

Samus: "What the? Let me go, Ridley!"

Ridley: "Not before you´re finally gone."

 _As Ridley throws Samus at a wall, her Power Suit loses power._

Samus: "Dammit! It won´t react!"

 _Ridley drags her across the wall._

Samus: "I need help!"

Pikachu: "Pika!"

 _Pikachu uses thunder on Ridley, not only hurting Ridley and making him let Samus down, but also recharging Samus´ Power Suit._

Samus: "Super effective, bitch!"

 _Samus and Ridley land on the ground._

Samus: "Now, let´s take him down!"

Pikachu: "Chu!"

Ridley: "I won´t make this easy!"

 **as Ridley is defeated, he flies away**

 _Samus and Pikachu walk outside the station. But close to that, they see a stock of Subspace Bombs._

Samus: "You know what we´ll do next."

Pikachu: "Pikachu."

Samus: "You got it."

 **end of chapter**


	21. Diddy gets DK back

**the planetary explorer, Olimar, gets attacked by a giant robot**

 _His Pikmin attack the robot, but they are to weak to hurt it. The robot shakes off the Pikmin and kills most of them._

Olimar: "Oh uh, what should we do?"

 _One of the rest of his Pikmin taps his shoulder and then points to a car that drives (?) into their direction. It´s the Blue Falcon, the vehicle of Captain Falcon. He jumps out and attacks the robot._

Captain Falcon: "Falcon… PUNCH!"

 _As he punches the robot and destroys it. But as he lands, he kills every but one Pikmin._

Olimar: "But… the Pikmin… they wanted to help…"

Captain Falcon: "Oops, sorry."

 **they go through a level and end up seeing someone one of them recognizes**

Captain Falcon: "Do you see that flying platform, Olimar?"

Olimar: "I do. Who is that monkey?"

Captain Falcon: "It´s a gorilla. This is Donkey Kong. Just like me, he´s been in Smash since 64."

Olimar: "He´s a trophy and chained up. I guess we should save him."

Captain Falcon: "Definitely."

 _While they talk, an Arwing flies over that platform. Falco and Diddy Kong are in it._

Falco: "Alright Diddy, I´ll let you out and then you save DK. See you on the other side."

Diddy: "Alright. And thanks."

Falco: "Anytime."

 _Falco opens up the Arwing and Diddy jumps out. With his Jet-pack, he flies over the platform and is seen by Captain Falcon and Olimar._

Olimar: "Do you know him as well?"

Captain Falcon: "No. But I can only guess that it´s Diddy Kong. DK was very happy as he learned that Diddy would join. They´re good friends."

Olimar: "He´s here to save his friend. We have to help them!"

 _Diddy shoots every robot on the platform that was looking after DK off._

Captain Falcon: "Perfect."

 _He grabs Olimar._

Olimar: "Wait, wait, wait!"

 _Diddy Kong lands on the platform and revives DK._

Donkey Kong: "What? Diddy? Thanks for saving me, my friend."

Diddy Kong: "I´m happy to have you back! Fox and Falco helped me!"

Donkey Kong: "Nice to know that you made friends with them."

 _Captain Falcon and Olimar jump to the platform._

Captain Falcon: "What´s up, DK?"

Olimar: "Hello, we´re here to help."

Donkey Kong: "Happy to see you, Falcon. -"

 _Primids appear._

Donkey Kong: "Looks like we´ll need your help."

 **they fight the Primids**

DK and Diddy: "Boo yeah!"

 _They make a handshake. Once they´re done, they notice the Arwing from before._

Falco: "Nicely done, pal."

 _Diddy waves at him._

Diddy Kong: "Thank you, Falco!"

 _As the 3 fighters and Olimar stand on the platform, it flies into some kind of garage._

 **end of chapter**


	22. the first third party character

**the Great Fox and the Halberd fight over the icicle mountain**

Meta Knight: "My ship! But what is that other thing up there?"

Marth: "This is the mother-ship of Fox and Falco."

Lucas: "Why are they fighting?"

Meta Knight: "Someone took over my ship. I hope that whoever flies the mother-ship knows that i´m not steering it."

 _Meta Knight thinks for a second._

Meta Knight: "This is where we separate. I´m getting my ship back."

 _He flies off._

Ike: "WAIT! Ugh, he´s gone."

Marth: "Reminds me of someone else."

Ike: "Shut up."

 _While Meta Knight flies up the mountain, the twins Popo and Nana, also called the Ice Climbers, climb it._

Nana: "It won´t take long until we finally get our eggplant ba- AH!

 _While she says that sentence, she almost falls down the mountain._

Popo: "NANA!"

 _He holds her hand, helping her up._

Nana: "Thanks, bro."

Popo: "No problem, sis."

 _After seeing what happened, Meta Knight flies up to the twins._

Meta Knight: "Follow me."

Popo: "What?"

 _He flies further up. The Ice Climbers follow._

Nana: "Do you know what he wants?"

Popo: "No idea."

 **all three climb up the mountain**

Popo: "Hooray! We did it- Wait, where´s the bird?"

Nana: "Oh, no!"

 _Meta Knight reaches the top as well._

Meta Knight: "I should be able to reach my ship from here."

 _He sees Lucario, standing on an icicle with closed eyes, meditating._

Meta Knight: "Goku?"

 _Lucario opens his eyes._

Lucario: "What? Are you challenging me to a fight?"

Meta Knight: "What? No! I´m just here to-"

Lucario: "Quiet! Whoever climbs this mountain has to fight me!"

Meta Knight: "Oh, great."

Ice Climbers: "Oh uh."

 **Meta Knight defeats Lucario**

Meta Knight: "Well fought."

 _Meta Knight revives Lucario._

Lucario: "What? Why did you revive me?"

 _Meta Knight points at his ship._

Meta Knight: "You see this? This is my ship. Someone took it over. I want to get it back. I planned on doing it alone, but you seem like a partner I could need. Will you help me?"

 _He reaches out his hand. Lucario thinks a bit._

Lucario: "Alright. I´ll help you."

 _They shake hands._

Ice Climbers: "Hooray! Hooray!"

 _The Halberd and the Great Fox crash into the mountain. While Meta Knight and Lucario jump onto the ship, the Ice Climbers fall._

Slippy: "Mayday, Mayday! Fox and Falco, do you hear me?"

Fox: "I hear you. What´s wrong?"

Slippy: "The Great fox is almost destroyed! The Halberd is to strong!"

Falco: "Try not to die, Slippy! We´re coming!"

Slippy: "What do you think I´m doing?"

 _The Ice Climbers land close to Marth, Red, Ike and Lucas._

Popo: "What was that?"

Nana: "I don´t know! Let´s never do this again!"

Marth: "Well hello there, Ice Climbers. Have you seen Meta Knight? Dark blue Kirby with a mask?"

Popo: "Hello Marth! We did actually! He and some weird wolf jumped on that ship! We wanted to help, but fell down."

 _Dark matter appeared, becoming Primids to fight the bunch. While everyone get´s ready to fight, five fighters see them._

?: "Do you need some help?"

Ike, Marth, Red, Lucas and Ice Climbers: "What?"

 _Mario, Pit, Kirby, Link and Yoshi jump down to the others._

Mario: "Looks like you found some of the Newcomers, Marth and Ices."

Marth: "あなたがここにいることを神に教えてください." (Thank god that you are here.)

 _Everyone is confused._

Link: "Looks like you´re still sad that Roy´s not here."

Marth: "You betcha."

 **the Great Fox is finally able to fly away**

Slippy: "It´s alright, guys. I´m free now."

Fox: "Perfect. We´re coming to you anyway, so we can land in the Great Fox."

 _Solid Snake is still sneaking around._

Colonel: "Snake, you can get out of the box. The Great Fox has weakened the Halberd. They won´t expect an attack from the inside."

Snake: "Looks like I don´t have to be enemies with foxes."

 **Snake sneaks around and sees Meta Knight and Lucario**

Snake: "Colonel, I see the captain of the ship and some blue thing. I have to hide."

 _They run through the aisle, not seeing Snake._

Otacon: "Snake, that´s Lucario! He uses his aura to fight-"

Snake: "Bad timing, Otacon!"

 _Lucario notices his box, so he uses his aura and senses Snake. Lucario takes the box away._

Lucario: "This Otacon sure is an idiot."

Otacon: "Hey!"

Snake: "…Shit."

 _Snake gets ready to fight. So does Meta Knight. But Lucario uses his aura again._

Lucario: "Calm down. He´s on our side. He wants to take down the Halberd as well. We got some real enemies over there."

 _He points to some Primids._

Meta Knight: "Alright. Let´s take these down!"

 _While Meta Knight and Lucario get ready to fight, Snake tries to hide._

Lucario: "Stop that, Snake. We have to fight them!"

Snake: "How do you know my name? Did you use your aura to sense it?"

Lucario: "Otacon said it."

Snake: "Goddammit, Otacon!"

Otacon: "I´m sorry!"

 **end of chapter**


	23. the Halberd is under control again!

**Zelda and Peach are both in cages inside the Halberd**

 _Dark matter sheathes both of their trophies and creates clones of them. Meta Knight, Lucario and Snake watch how it happens._

Snake: "What? Is this normal in this world?"

 _The clones notice them now._

Meta Knight: "Apparently. These clones are never a good thing. Let´s take them down!"

 **since the princesses aren´t strong themselves, the clones aren´t much herder to fight**

 _Meta Knight destroys the cages and revives Peach and Zelda._

Zelda: "Ah. Thank you. I stayed to much in this form. Stupid Wario."

Peach: "Bowser sure made me dusty. I hate his Clown Car. Wait, who are you?"

Snake: "The name´s Solid Snake. I´m the first third-party character that got an invitation for Smash Bros. Now I´m here to stop this ship."

Zelda: "Third-party? I expected someone else to be the first of your kind. A blue guy. But sadly I can´t say his name."

Snake: "Anyways, me and these two other guys will take care. You two stay here, alright?"

 _Snake and the others walk away._

Mei Ling: "That´s not how you talk to a lady, Snake."

Snake: "Do you think I care right now?"

Mei Ling: "…No."

 _The door closes and some time passes._

Peach: "Do you think that they are done now?"

Zelda: "No. But I can´t wait anymore. Let´s go outside. But first..."

 _Zelda transforms into Sheik._

Sheik: "Now let´s do this."

 _They go outside._

 **Peach and Sheik/Zelda explore the Halberd**

 _Peach wanders around with her umbrella, as an Arwing flies around the Halberd to fight it, but gets hit._

Fox: "Dammit!"

Slippy: "Fox, I told you to not go near that thing!"

Fox: "I know, I know. I just have unfinished business here!"

 _The Arwing spins._

Peppy: "Do a barrel role!"

Falco: "Shut up."

Fox: "I need to fight a safe space to land on the Halberd! Slippy, can you find one?"

Slippy: "Got one! I´m sending you a map!"

 _Fox flies closer to the ship, but gets hit even more._

Slippy: "Oh no! This is bad, this is bad!"

Fox: "No, it´s actually very great to know that you could die within seconds."

 _Sheik/Zelda notices the Arwing and jumps into the air to get Fox out of it._

Fox: "What the hell? Sheik?"

 _Sheik breaks the glass of the Arwing._

Sheik: "We got no time to lose! Jump down!"

 _After they both jump, Fox taunts Sheik/Zelda._

Fox: "Funny that you not only hat to transform yourself to be viable, but that I quickly took your spot of the best character in Melee."

Sheik: "WHAT? Get over here, you stupid asshole!"

 _They run at each other, but Peach stops them with a cup of tea in her hands._

Peach: "Hold up! Tea time."

Fox: "Where did you get that?"

 _Sheik now also had a cup of tea._

Fox: "Where did you get that? And how do you drink it? You never take down your mask while you´re Sheik!"

 _Fox thinks about the situation._

Fox: "Give me some tea before I go insane."

 **Snake´s team finally reaches the captain´s room**

Snake: "Finally!"

 _Snake looks inside._

Snake: "Wait what? Colonel, I need your help, there´s some weird, black and flat guy here. Or multiple of them."

Colonel: "That´s Mr. Game-and-Watch. He´s the oldest fighter here. The first Game-and-Watch was released in 1980."

Snake: "You could´ve just told me the name. I don´t need no trivia."

Lucario: "I sense that these are clones. Let´s throw them out the window."

Snake: "Happily."

 _They do as said. The Game-and-Watches land next to the princesses and Fox. Once they land, they transform into dark matter and then into a giant robot._

Fox: "Oh, come on! Give me a break!"

Sheik: "Not number one anymore, are you?"

Fox: "Not my fault that Sakurai doesn´t know how to balance his game!"

 _Snake and Lucario jump out now as well. And Falco jumps out of his Arwing to fight._

Falco: "Missed me, Fox?"

Sheik: "Goddammit."

 _Fox laughs._

Snake: "I thought I told you to stay back!"

Peach: "We got bored."

Snake: "Oh my fucking god."

Lucario: "Everyone. Can we just, like, fight or something?"

Sheik: "Oh yeah, almost forgot."

 **the machine is defeated**

 _The dark matter finally disappears, revealing Mr. Game-and-Watch._

Lucario: "It´s the real one this time."

 _Peach revives him._

Mr. G-a-W: "What? What? Where am I? What happened?"

Peach: "Nice to see you again, old friend."

Snake: "Old friend? Otacon, in which Smash title did this piece of paper come in?"

Otacon: "He joined in Melee, like Peach, Zelda/Sheik, Fox and Falco!"

Snake: "So that´s from where she knows him."

 _Meta Knight steers the Halberd again._

Meta Knight: "Good to have you back."

 **end of chapter**


	24. the Ancient Minister reveals himself

**Samus and Pikachu have set off yet another alarm and are running through the halls**

Samus: "I told you to not push that button!"

Pikachu: "Pika…"

Samus: "It was a giant red one with "ALARM" standing on it. AND YOU WERE STILL CURIOUS WHAT IT DID?!"

Pikachu: "Chu?"

 _Samus facepalms._

Samus: "Oh my fucking god."

 **they go through a level and break open a door**

Samus: "What is this room?"

 _As she looks around, she sees someone._

Samus: "Who are you?"

?: "What are you doing here? How did you come in?"

 _The Ancient Minister reveals himself._

Samus: "Answer my question first."

the Ancient Minister: "I am the Ancient Minister. How many of these guys exist?"

 _He looks back and more robots show up._

robot: "In total it´s 39. But 3 aren´t in this story, 2 are on our side and are another one. In total we have 33 potential enemies."

the Ancient Minister: "Great…"

 _He looks down._

Samus: "Er… is something wrong?"

 **Diddy Kong´s group breaks into the room as well**

Diddy Kong: "Alright, who wants to battle?"

Donkey Kong: "Calm down, my dude."

Samus: "DK? Falcon? Haven´t seen each other in a while, have we?"

Captain Falcon: "Let´s cut the reintroduction short, shall we?"

Olimar: "Are these other veterans you know from the first tournament?"

Captain Falcon: "Yes."

 _A projection of Ganondorf appears._

Ganondorf: "Alright, Minister. Why did you let those clown in?"

 _He points at the Smashers._

the Ancient Minister: "They broke in before I could do anything."

Ganondorf: "Oh my god. This was your final chance and you blew it. You´re no longer a minister. Robots, let the subspace bombs explode!"

the Ancient Minister: "What? NO!"

 _The Ancient Minister steps in front of the robots and stops them._

Ganondorf: "Really? Robots! Go on! He no longer has the ability to do anything with your code!"

 _Ganondorf presses a button._

the Ancient Minister: "No! Ganondorf, stop this!"

Ganondorf: "Why should I?"

 _The Ancient Minister kicks away some robots before they start the bombs._

Ganondorf: "WHAT? Robots, attack mode!"

Samus: "This can´t be good."

 _The robots start shooting the ancient minister. After being hit multiple times, he´s on fire._

the Ancient Minister: "N-no… this can´t be happening."

Ganondorf: "Robots, continue starting the bombs."

 _The robots start taking the bombs and starting their counter._

Donkey Kong: "I think we should start stopping them."

Samus: "Yeah, let´s do this quick."

 _They try their best, but fail at even moving the robots."_

Ganondorf: "Alright, I´m out."

 _Ganondorf´s projection turns into metal birds._

the Ancient Minister: "I´ve got enough of this."

 _The Ancient Minister shoots every bird with his lasers._

the Ancient Minister: "Let´s get this over with."

 _He takes of his burning robe._

Samus: "What the hell? He´s also one of them?"

?: "I´m sorry for everything that happened. Please, take me with you!"

Samus: "Fine, but how should we call you?"

Diddy Kong: "Hold up, you accept him?"

?: "You can call me R.O.B.. It´s short for "Robotic Operation Buddy"."

Captain Falcon: "Alright, R.O.B., let´s go!"

R.O.B.: "Alright, but what´s your plan?"

Captain Falcon: "You´ll see."

 **the team runs around the station and jumps down a tunnel**

Olimar: "Why are doing this again?"

Captain Falcon: "Give it a second…"

 _The Falcon Flyer another one of Falcon´s vehicles, catches them mid-air. And they fly away._

Captain Falcon: "I wanted this to be a little surprise. Did it work?"

Samus: "Well, Pikachu landed on his head. You sure surprised him."

Pikachu: "Pika…"

 _While flying further, Ridley appears behind them._

Ridley: "Oh, you just wait, Samus. You just wait…"

 _Ridley follows them. After a short period of time, the team notices him._

Samus: "Shit, it´s Ridley."

Pikachu: "Pika?"

Captain Falcon: "Can you take care of him? I´m busy here."

Samus: "I thought I killed him before. Fucking great."

 **Samus and the others defeat Ridley again**

Ridley: "No! They can´t kill me that easy! They… can´t…"

 _Ridley falls to the ground. As the Falcon Flyer get´s out of the flying island, the subspace bombs explode._

Samus: "Now he should be finally dead."

Diddy Kong: "What is this place? Angel is-"

Donkey Kong: "Don´t you dare say that out loud!"

 **end of chapter**


	25. (almost) everyone unites

Hey, I want to say something. There was a Nintendo Direct lately. A Smash Direct. Yeah, we got 3 new characters, these awesome spirits and "World of Light". A story mode. With beautiful cutscenes and voice acting. I love Sakurai, he´s my hero.

* * *

 **after getting in contact, the teams of Mario, Samus and Meta Knight meet up**

Pit: "So, what´s the plan?"

Mario: "We´re taking the Halberd and go to destroy this Subspace shit."

 **they all do as planned**

 _A giant canon comes out of the Subspace, shoots and creates another entry to it. Bowser and Ganondorf talk to each other._

Bowser: "When do you think that we´ll finally win?"

Ganondorf: "It depends. Wait, what is that?"

 _The Halberd appears._

Bowser: "Great, just what we needed. Do they really think that we don´t know the Halberd isn´t in our control anymore?"

Ganondorf: "Let´s make this quick."

 _The giant canon gets out smaller canon and shoots the Halberd. After missing a few shots, the Halberd gets shot through._

Bowser: "Strike."

 _The Halberd explodes and multiple smaller ships fly closer to the Subspace._

Ganondorf: "Oh no! Shoot again!"

 _After some shots, they here a voice._

?: "Poyo!"

Ganondorf: "What?"

 _Kirby rides with his Dragoon right through the canon and destroys it._

Bowser: "Dammit, we´re fucked!"

Ganondorf: "They´re getting in either way now. Let´s wait for them inside."

Bowser: "Alright."

 _They go into Subspace. Every single ship and the Dragoon follow._

 **the entire team goes through Subspace to fight Master Hand**

Mario: "Once we´re done with this, I´m gonna go get Luigi and fucking kill him for not being here."

Pit: "Geed, dude. Give your brother a break."

Mario: "Show yourself, Master Hand!"

 **Bowser and Ganondorf are somewhere else in Subspace**

Bowser: "Now let´s go fight these punks."

Ganondorf: "Not so fast."

 _Ganondorf shoots Bowser from behind._

Ganondorf: "I don´t need you anymore."

 _As Master Hand appears, he steps closer to him._

Ganondorf: "What´s next, master?"

 _Master Hand doesn´t say anything._

Ganondorf: "What´s wrong? Are you okay?"

 _A new person appears, holding strings to Master Hand._

Ganondorf: "What? Who are you?"

?: "My name is… Tabuu!"

 _Ganondorf jumps to Tabuu to attack, but gets shot back to Master Hand, killing them both in the process._

Tabuu: "Now I´ll end this. Once and for all."

 _Tabuu gets wings and shoots out a giant blast, killing every Smasher that still was alive._

Colonel: "Snake? SNAKE!"

Slippy: "Fox, Falco! Are you two okay?"

Palutena: "Pit, I don´t feel your presence anymore! What happened?"

 _Tabuu uses every entry to Subspace to hide himself._

 **the end… of chapter**


	26. it s not the end yet

**nah, you know that this isn´t the end yet**

 _While literally every character died in Subspace, Luigi, Ness and Dedede are still in the castle. The badges on Luigi and Ness shine, reviving them. No, I don´t know what drugs they take at Nintendo._

Luigi: "Mario?"

Ness: "Luigi? Mario isn´t here."

Luigi: "But I felt him before."

 _They look up._

Luigi: "Wait, what happened to the sky? Was I a trophy that long?"

Ness: "I dunno. I remember saving my friend before a fat biker with a yellow helmet killed me."

Luigi: "I think that was Wario. But Dedede killed me."

Ness: "Who? I never asked who the newcomers were, I was just happy to have Lucas."

Luigi: "Dedede is the king of dreamland, Kirby´s home.

 _They look around. Not only do they notice that they are in a castle of a king, they also notice that there is another trophy. The trophy of King Dedede. Ness sees the badge on Luigi´s nose._

Ness: "Luigi, this guy seems to have helped us. His face is on the badges we have."

Luigi: "Wait, he´s Dedede!"

Ness: "But the badges saved us. Or did you revive me?"

Luigi: "No…"

Ness: "See? He´s probably a good guy."

 _Ness revives Dedede._

King Dedede: "… So my plan worked!"

Luigi: "…What?"

King Dedede: "I´m sorry, this is all hard to explain. I tried to get as many Smashers as I could to defeat Tabuu. But I only got you two and Zelda, which was stolen by Bowser. Those badges you had were there to revive you when the time was ready. He attacked and needs to rest now. If we go to Subspace, we can save everyone. Yes, even Mario and Lucas. Now let´s go and save this world together!"

Luigi: "I don´t know, this is very confusing. I mean, you killed me after all."

Ness: "I´m in. Our friends are in trouble. We need to save everyone. You saved your brother twice already."

Luigi: "Once. We´re not talking about the first one. Anyway, I´m in."

King Dedede: "Great, let´s take a Warp Star to Subspace!"

 **end of chapter (I have my reasons)**


	27. the real end

**Dedede, Luigi and Ness get to the Subspace… because of… reasons…**

 _While looking around, they see the hurt Master Hand, Taboo hidden behind the entries and Bowser´s trophy. Dedede immediately revives him._

Bowser: "What? Oh, it´s you stupid asshole."

King Dedede: "Calm down, we´re here to stop the bad guy."

Bowser: "The boss? Forget that, I´ll fight you if I have to."

Ness: "Well, this is a fighting game- er- tournament after all."

King Dedede: "Are you really this stupid? He killed you all!"

Bowser: "Shut up and fight."

Luigi: "As stupid as always, Bowser. Dedede, I´m not sure if you can take him down-"

King Dedede: "I fought Kirby for years. This weirdo is nothing."

Bowser: "What did you just call me? Get over here!"

 **Dedede kills Bowser**

 _Dedede revives Bowser._

Bowser: "What? Ready for round 2?"

 _Dedede slaps Bowser._

King Dedede: "No, I´m here to defeat Taboo. And for that I need every help I get. If you don´t help me, go home."

Bowser: "What? Who´s Taboo?"

King Dedede: "He´s the guy that killed Master Hand."

Bowser: "He did what?"

 _Dedede just points at the dead Master Hand._

King Dedede: "Are you helping us now?"

 _Bowser sighs._

Bowser: "Yes."

 **somewhere else in Subspace, Kirby gets revived**

 _Kirby gets up._

Kirby: "Poyo?"

 _Kirby looks around to see who revived him, but is somehow completely alone._

Kirby: "Poyo?!"

 _He spits out one of Dedede´s badges._

Kirby: "POYO!"

 _Kirby finally understands that the badge from Dedede saved him._

 **Kirby saves people and meets Dedede´s crew**

Bowser: "There you are, asshole!"

Kirby: "Poyo?"

 _Bowser runs at Ganondorf´s trophy, attacking it as he can. It falls to the ground again. While Bowser goes away now, Dedede jumps at Kirby and hugs him._

King Dedede: "Kirby! My old friend!"

Kirby: "Poyo? Poyo!"

 _Dedede gets up._

King Dedede: "Now let´s go and take down Taboo!"

 _Dedede drags Kirby along._

 **in the matter of an hour, every Smasher is revived, except for Ganondorf**

 _Link and Zelda revive Ganondorf._

Ganondorf: "Stupid Taboo. What do you want from me?"

Zelda: "Your help for the fight against Taboo."

Ganondorf: "Alright, I´m in."

Link: "That was fast. But if you betray us, I´ll ram this sword into your chest like the last one."

 _Link shows his Master Sword and makes a reference to TW, yet has Navi from OOC._

 **with Dedede on the lead, everyone gets ready for the fight**

 _In the last second, Wario appears and pushes Dedede._

Wario: "What? Did you forget me? I am the evil master here!"

 _While Luigi and Ness help Dedede up, Wario sees Taboo._

Luigi: "Jerk."

Wario: "Whoa, what is that?"

King Dedede: "The one that killed everyone. We´re taking him down."

Wario: "Alright, last one up there is a foul potato!"

 _Wario rides up the stairs with his bike._

 **the entire Nintendo crew and Snake are ready to fight Taboo**

Mario: "Alright team, let´s do this!"

Taboo: "Wow. You all came back to live, just so you could die again."

 _Taboo has his wings, gets ready to attack and… is stopped by a blue blur._

?: "You know what they, or better said I, say. You´re too slow!"

Mario: "Oh god please no. Tell me this is just a night mare."

?: "It´s you who accepted me here."

 _The blur reveals himself to be Sonic._

Snake: "The entire Nintendo universe saved by a SEGA character. How ironic."

Mario: "That´s my entire point. Why didn´t you show up earlier."

Sonic: "SEGA didn´t allow me to come at first."

King Dedede: "Listen, this doesn´t matter. If he helps us, he´s welcome. Now let´s do this!"

Sonic: "You betcha."

 **the entire crew unites and takes down Taboo (I can´t do shit with the last cutscene)**

 **the end… for real this time**

* * *

God it feels awesome to finally complete a story.


End file.
